Better Than Ice Cream
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Tala/King:: A test of wills for Tala. Watching King eat his ice cream and try to ignore the voice in his head telling him to jump him in front of everyone. It’s a test he’s destined to fail.


Title: Better Than Ice Cream  
Summary: A test of wills for Tala. Watching King eat his ice cream and try to ignore the voice in his head telling him to jump him in front of everyone. It's a test he's destined to fail.  
Pairings: Tala/King, Miguel/Kai  
Hinted: Bryan/Garland, Spencer/Brooklyn  
Warnings: Fluff. Request fic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there! This is for Akikami who asked for a Tala/King fic. It's been a while since I've done a fic that's focus on this pairing so lets hope this turns out alright. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

This is painful. Nothing short of torture.

Folding his arms over his chest, his fingers digging in painfully on the flesh of his arm, Tala closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He counts slowly to ten as he holds his breath, before releasing the air from his lungs, counting a further ten.

What has Tala Ivanov, the cool leader of the Russian team the Blitzkrieg boys so frazzled?

Is he in the Abbey? …No.

Is he facing down Boris for one last show down? …No.

Is he trying his best to hold down the food in his stomach as he watches Tyson do the jelly-belly jiggle dance on top of his dinner table with a lamp shade on his head? Again?

No, not even close. It's worst. Much worst.

There, a few feet in front of him is the beautiful dark skinned, white hair teen known only as King. In his hand is a frozen dairy treat known as an ice cream. And he's eating it. Slowly. Very slowly.

A small content smile graces King's lips as he happily takes his time to lap up the ice cream with his tongue, savoring the icy cold treat in his warm, moist mouth.

Tala opens his eyes and immediately finds himself staring, watching as a little red tongue pops out from between two pink lips to lick up a large droplet of chocolate ice cream before disappearing. He watches, finding the motion mesmerizing as he happens over and over again.

King is tempting him. He has to be. Why else would he be eating his ice cream tantalizingly slowly?

It's a test, isn't it? A test of self control.

A test Tala will surely lose if King doesn't finish off that god-forsaken ice cream off this very second!

There's this little voice in the back of his head, telling him to do things. Things that involve King on his bed and covered in ice cream. A voice that's telling him to jump King, right here and right now. In front of everyone.

Do it, the voice taunts. You know you want to.

Oh, and does Tala want to.

The image of King wearing an over size business shirt, sitting with seductive innocent in the middle of a bed of satin sheets, a dark blush on his cheeks as he dips his finger into a tub of frozen cream and then licks his finger with his little red tongue pops into Tala's head.

And it almost fries his brain.

Turning his attention away from the large group of his fellow bladers who have gathered in the park for a little get together to his red hair teammate, Kai blinks his ruby eyes slowly when he sees him looking a little more frazzled then he's use to. Sitting on a park bench, his arms tightly over his chest, Tala has this far away, day dreaming look in his eyes, his mouth is open a little and… did he just see a drop of drool?

"Tala," Kai says as he ventures a little closer, practicing extreme caution. He places his hands on the back of the bench and leans forward. "What are you staring at?"

"It's his fault," Tala snaps out of his trance to look at Kai over his shoulder with a narrow gaze.

Kai blinks again. "What is?"

"Him and that ice cream sent from the bowels of hell," Tala hisses as he raises his hand and jerks his thumb in the opposite direction he's looking in.

"What?" Kai asks, leaning a little to his side to see who or what Tala is pointing at.

"It's spawn of the devil."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kai says as he lifts his hands and places them on his slim hips, the haze of confusion and annoyance growing ever stronger. "Who and what this about ice cream?"

"King and this test of wills."

Kai glares at Tala for his incoherent and cryptic dribble. He then gives a sigh of frustration and drops his head with a little shake. "Look, whatever. I'm sorry I asked. I'm going to talk to Miguel."

"You do that," Tala says, choosing not to enlightening Kai further.

As Kai walks closer to the blonde, Miguel turns around and gives Kai a small smile, but also this perplex look. Kai shakes his head and practically throws his arms into the air with frustration. There's no doubt that Kai is going to have a good whinge with Miguel about Tala's odd behavior.

The handsome Spaniard turns to give Kai his full attention, listening patiently as Kai vents quietly to him. Miguel lifts his hand and places it on Kai's shoulder, running his hand up and down his arm, rubbing it soothingly. Kai leans into the simple act of comfort, shaking his head. He then lifts his own hands and places them on Miguel's chest, looking him directly in the eyes and telling him something. No doubt telling him how lucky he is to have normal teammates, which draws out a laugh from the blonde who then pulls him into a quick hug.

Watching the way those two act, it's clear that the two have strong feelings for each other. Tala knows for sure.

And the fact that Kai blatantly told him that he's secretly dating Miguel and not to tell anyone is irrelevant.

Gazing just to the side of the secret pair, Tala finds himself raising an eyebrow, finding slight amusement at watching Garland flailing his arms uncharacteristically by his sides as he yells something at Bryan. There's no doubt in anyone's mind that Bryan did something to irritate the martial artist.

Bryan simply loves spending his days annoying Garland. More so when he's bored. He loves to get a reaction out of the usually calm and collected teal hair teen.

After he finishes ranting, Garland breathes heavily, his eye twitching a little as he glares at the grinning Russian. Bryan simple looks at him with a patronizing smile before leaning forward, pinching his cheek, no doubt cooing at him.

Garland blushes a deep red as he smack Bryan's hand away and attempts to slap the smirk off his face. However, Bryan merely grabs both his wrists in his much larger hands and holds him immobile. Annoying Garland further.

Tala rolls his eyes. He just wishes Bryan would stop tormenting the martial artist and tell him his feelings for him already.

Turning his eyes to his other teammate who is sitting on a lone bench, his arms over his chest and his eyes close. He looks like he might be asleep. Not that he can blame Spencer for that. Gatherings like these bore the intelligent blonde to tears.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Tala notices a certain orange hair genius start walking over to Spencer, and without warning, throws himself down on the bench next to him and then rests his head on the blonde burly shoulder. Spencer snaps his head up, his eyes wide and he turns his attention to the teen next to him. But Brooklyn merely sighs and closes his eyes, nuzzling his head against Spencer's arm.

Spencer blinks once and then twice, before giving a small shrug of his free shoulder and closes his eyes again.

Tala finds himself blinking. Ok, that was…strange.

Turning his gaze towards the rest of his fellow bladers, Tala starts to feel his blood begin to boil. He notices that a certain Neko-Jin is staring at King with hungry eyes of his own. With a sly grin and a feral feline gaze, Ray watches King intently, taking in his every movement, and every inch of his body. He looks ready to pounce…

Oh no, you don't…

Springing to his feet, Tala wastes no time marching over to King, who is either ignoring all the hungry looks, or he is completely oblivious to them. Most likely the latter of the two.

Blinking in confusion at the sudden shadow cast over him, King tilts his head up a little, finding himself staring up at a certain icy blue eyed redhead. There's this sense of bewilderment as to why the redhead is suddenly towering over him, but there is also a sense of nervousness. He has a little -ok, huge!- crush on the Russian. He's liked him the moment he first saw him on television a couple of years ago.

It was during the Beyblade championships in Russia. His commanding stance with his arms folded over his chest, his eyes narrowed in a piercing glare, his lips drawn in a into this sly and wolf like smirk. It grabbed him immediately.

He remembers the day he found out that Kai is actually good friends with Tala. He asked the enigma if he could possibly meet him some day. The bewildered look on Kai's face was quite comical.

"Meet Tala?" Kai had asked, his brow furrowed deeply in confusion and disbelief. "Why?"

Kai later revealed that no one has ever asked to actually meet one of the Blitz boys before. They have a fearsome reputation and others tend to avoid them. Not that is bothered them too much. In fact they use it to their advantage. Bryan is the only one who can get free stuff with just one look.

"Is there something wrong?" King asks, blinking his visible eye adorably.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Tala suddenly leans forward and snatches the ice cream from his hand quite quickly. So quickly in fact that King has to blink and look down at his hand, finding it empty.

"What are you-?" he asks, turning his attention back to Tala.

Moving as quickly as before and using his other hand, Tala snares King's wrist, abruptly pulling him to his feet and then flush against his side. King utters a small noise of surprise, a blush already forming on his cheeks. He opens his mouth to question the Russian, but Tala cuts him off my pressing his lips against his.

He's kissing him…in front of everyone!

King stiffens in shock, but soon he relaxes and succumbs to the sensation of Tala's lips caressing his. Lifting his arms, King wraps them around Tala's neck, turning his body towards his as Tala wraps a strong arm around the small of his back, keeping their bodies pressing tightly together. In his other hand he still has the ice cream, for once sitting idle without no one paying attention to is.

The gasps of surprise from their onlookers only adds fuel to the passion. Even more so when some of them begin hooting encouragement.

Giving one last lingering caress, Tala pulls back, a wolf like smirk on his lips when he sees the blush on King's cheek has darken a shade or two. "That was better than any ice cream, wasn't it?" he asks the teen quietly.

King licks his lips and nods. "It was. But in any case, can I have my ice cream back?" he asks, a small, tempting smile on his lips. "I'll share it with you."

Tala catches the purr in the quiet teens voice and licks his lips in anticipation. He glances up and notices that everyone is staring at them, Ray being the most prominent.

"Oh, and Kon?" Tala says casually, tightening his grip on King. "He's mine."

Ray blinks and then finds himself flushing with indignity as the others look at him in confusion and intrigue.

Kai places a finger to his cheek, appearing deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes widen, coming to a realization. "Oh, that's what Tala meant by a test of wills."

Next to him Miguel chuckles as he wraps an arm around Kai's waist and pulls him against his side. "I guess Tala failed."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

* * *

X3 Been a real long time since I've done this pairing, hasn't it? Oh well!

Please review.


End file.
